yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Longwood Forest
Longwood Forest is a forest created for the Lightfall campaign of the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. It is visited in the series from Sessions 6 to 9, and briefly mentioned in Session 12. Description Longwood Forest is located within the Dawn Republic. It is bordered by Feyden to the north and Fallcliff to the east. In terms of travelling time, it is a 3-5 days walk from its western edge to Tallfield, 1.5 hours walk from its northern edge to Feyden, and four days walk from its northern edge to Talis'Val located far north-east of the forest. The forest belongs to the Council of Elves under the ownership of the Spire of Eternal Autumn, which is located in the heart of the forest. Sometime after the Lightfall, the Autumn Spire left the Surface, so the forest is entrusted to the Government of the Dawn Republic. The ownership is given back to the Autumn Spire in Session 12 following its return to the Surface in 1346 AC. One of the Surface portal to the Feywild is located within the south-western region of the forest. History Backstory Session 6 Session 7 Session 8 Session 9 Session 12 Session 26 Demographics & Culture Elves and orcs are the dominant races of the forest, though travellers of other races are known to either traverse through or explore the place. Geography & Climate Not much is known about its physical geography or climate, though it is weakly suggested that Longwood Forest experiences a temperate climate based on the Spire of Eternal Autumn being located within it. There are three known physical structures located within the forest: Spire of Eternal Autumn, Temple of Melora and an orc camp located beside the temple. It also has one of the known portals to the Feywild, located within the south-western region of the forest. Relations & Military Between Autumn Spire and Orc Clan Friendly * Council of Elves * Government of the Dawn Republic Hostile * Broken Sky Economy Logging is the primary source of income for the inhabitants of the forest, as well as for the settlements that borders it. Two primary trade routes border along the northern and south-eastern edge, though there are no marked path that connects the two routes via the forest. Notable Locations Camp of Darkscar Clan Spire of Eternal Autumn The Spire of Eternal Autumn is one of the elven spires that remained on the Surface after the Lightfall. The spire is located in Longwood forest and is led by Queen Shalana. The spire appears in Sessions 6 and 7, where its inhabitants fend of the invading orcs. In Session 9, a peace agreement between the two parties is made, allowing the orcs to build a permanent settlement in the spire's forest. In return, the orcs are allowed to conduct trade with the Spire and be part of Commander Payla's security force to co-protect the lands. Temple of Melora The Temple of Melora is a temple for the elven goddess Melora, located in Longwood forest. A mobile orc camp, now led by Falk after the death of Raxxus, is situated outside the temple. It made an appearance in Session 8. Residents Trivia Gallery References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons